La demande en mariage de Megamind
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Megamind veut que ce soit magnifique, original, romantique...cette demande en mariage.


Titre : La demande en mariage de Mégamind

Auteur : Andersandrew

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : Mégamind est un film d'animation de chez Dreamworks, et je ne fais qu'emprunter son univers et ses personnages

* * *

Cette journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres.

Le réveil avait sonné, et le sommeil avait alors fui devant ce son strident, horripilant.

Mégamind avait bien essayé d'en étouffer le bruit en faisant peser sur son crâne le poids plume de son oreiller, mais rien n'y fit le coussin n'était qu'une maigre barrière entre ses tympans et l'objet de sa hargne. Il finit par tendre un doigt à l'aveuglette, pressant un bouton sur la table de chevet.

Un marteau surgit d'une trappe dans le mur et fracassa l'insolent réveil.

L'ancien génie du Mal – car oui, héhé, le Mal, pour lui, c'est fini, ou presque – poussa un soupir de satisfaction, et partit pour se rendormir.

Hélas, un autre empêcheur de tourner en rond fit son entrée et vînt ouvrir ses rideaux, faisant pénétrer dans la chambre les rayons du soleil matinal.

« Debout là-dedans ! », s'exclama gaiement Nounou.

- Encore dix petites minutes, grogna Mégamind en se recroquevillant sous la couette, espérant échapper à la lumière qui perçait ses paupières fermement closes.

- Pas question. Il est déjà midi, et vous aviez rendez-vous avec Roxane, vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

Pris d'un violent sursaut, notre héros se redressa vivement dans son lit en position assise.

- Midi, déjà ?

Il voulu regarder l'heure à son réveil, mais celui-ci était entièrement détruit.

- Je suis déjà en retard !, s'écria l'extraterrestre en rejetant ses draps, se ruant dans sa garde robe pour y dénicher ses plus beaux atours.

Il eut beau fouiller, il ne trouvait pas ses habits d'apparat.

- Où est donc mon costume assorti à ma cape Anaconda, Nounou ?, demanda-t-il en mettant toute la penderie sans dessus-dessous.

- Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était...

Il s'interrompit, ménageant un suspense très mal approprié qui mit Mégamind dans un état proche de la crise de nerf.

- Ouiiiii ?

- En fait...je ne me souviens pas. Je ne crois pas l'avoir vu.

Son patron leva les yeux au ciel.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche intensive, il finit par retrouver sa tenue.

- Je file à la douche !

Il entra dans une immense pièce où trônait une énorme machine à laver. Il la régla sur lavage économique, sans essorage, et se glissa à l'intérieur, après avoir enlevé son pyjama derrière un paravent. Il prit son savon, un gant, et referma le hublot derrière lui.

- Heureusement que je n'ai pas de cheveux, ça a l'air casse-pied à sécher !, se vanta le nouveau héros de Metro city, tandis que de petits robots volants finissaient de l'habiller, de lustrer son crâne et de le maquiller d'un trait de khôl noir sous les yeux, accentuant son regard au vert ravageur.

Il tenta de se sourire dans le miroir que lui tendait l'un des robot, quand il vit un bout de fibre d'agrume coincé entre ses dents.

- Fil dentaire !

- On en a plus, décréta Nounou.

- Quoi ?

Le sidekick haussa ses épaules de gorilles.

- On devait en racheter en faisant les courses, mais au lieu d'aller au supermarché, vous avez préféré vous arrêtez dans cette bijouterie pour y acheter une bague...

Le visage de Mégamind s'éclaira, et il fouilla dans sa poche, sortant de celle-ci un petit écrin en velours bleu marine. Il l'ouvrit, admirant l'anneau de fiançaille qu'il comptait bien offrir à sa dulcinée.

- Et même que vous avez mis des heures avant de vous décidez, grommela Nounou. Elle a bien de la chance de ne pas nous avoir accompagné, sinon elle vous aurait dit « Non » avant même que vous ne lui posiez la question, c'est certain.

Mais son ami ne l'écoutait plus. Il souriait béatement en imaginant la scène. Ils seraient sur la terrasse d'un restaurant, en haut d'un immense building tout de verre et d'acier. La nappe serait blanche, une rose dans un petit vase serait la seule décoration sur la table trôneraient une bouteille de bon vin français et deux verres.

Tout à coup, la terrasse menacerait de s'effondrer. Heureusement, il saurait réagir vite, et, la prenant dans ses bras en princesse, il la sauverait avant qu'elle n'ait pu voir le danger venir. Et alors que leur lèvres s'effleureront, il prononcera les mots qu'il a tant désiré...

- Je ne voudrais pas vous stresser, mais...il est déjà treize heures moins le quart.

Le romantique futur époux – du moins l'espérait-il – secoua la tête pour chasser les rêveries qui lui occupaient l'esprit, et se précipita vers sa voiture.

- Vite !, s'exclama-t-il. Il faut absolument que je sois à l'heure pour la demande en mariage ! Sinon tout mon planning est fichu.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lança Nounou en se mettant au volant. Je connais un raccourci.

Roxane s'ennuyait à la terrasse de se grand restaurant. Le coude posé sur la table, le menton dans la paume, elle affichait une moue légèrement contrariée. Ça faisait presque vingt minutes qu'elle était arrivée, et aucun signe de Mégamind. Il avait oublié son portable ou quoi ?

Agacée, elle se leva et prit son sac, quand un bruit attira son attention. Elle se pencha pour contempler la rue en dessous.

La voiture de Mégamind, reconnaissable entre toutes, déboula à toute allure d'une bouche de métro, s'arrêtant pile devant l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Son soupirant, dont la silhouette bleue ne passait pas inaperçue, en sortit, la démarche quelque peu titubante.

- La prochaine fois, Nounou...on prendra MON chemin. Tant pis s'il est plus long.

L'intéressé fit semblant de ne rien entendre et nettoya le capot avec un chiffon, effaçant des traces de terre, de boue, de moustiques écrasés et de végétation.

Dans l'ascenseur, l'ancien super-vilain consulta ses notes qu'il avait normalement appris par cœur. Il les fit malencontreusement tomber et elles se retrouvèrent complètement mélangées.

- Zut, archi-zut !, gronda-t-il en s'agenouillant pour les ramasser.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les gens qui attendaient pour l'ascenseur le regardèrent avec perplexité.

Lui se mit à rougir, balaya ses cartes d'un geste vif du bras, se releva, et pénétra dans le restaurant.

Le maître d'hôtel, un homme à l'aspect très guindé, le conduisit à sa table.

- Je vous fait apporter les menus.

Roxane s'illumina en le voyant et lui sourit. Il se crut soudain sur une autre planète, et la voix de sa bien aimée chanta à son oreille :

- Mégamind ! Je croyais que tu n'arriverais jamais !

Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, et il eut un mouvement de recul, les joues rougissantes. Réflexe instinctif, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais son corps agissait de lui-même. Il marcha sur sa cape qui, comme son nom l'indiquait – ou pas – était très très longue. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise et trébucha en arrière.

- Aïeuh !

Heureusement, sa compagne commençait à le connaître, et elle ne se formalisa pas de son attitude. Elle aimait ce côté maladroit et timide, sous ses airs de grand méchant faussement classe, qui faisait tout le charme de cet adorable tête de linotte. Il arrivait souvent en retard aux rendez-vous et n'osait jamais un geste tendre, il fallait toujours qu'elle prenne l'initiative. Mais ça lui plaisait.

Cependant, elle se demandait si leur relation allait quelque part. Cela allait bientôt faire un an...

C'est alors qu'en venant l'aider à se relever, elle marcha sur quelque chose.

- Oh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle récupéra au sol une petite boîte en velours bleu.

- Aaaaaah !, s'écria Mégamind en essayant de la récupérer.

Roxane l'éleva, hors de sa portée.

- Quoi « Aaaaaah » ?

Son amoureux pinça les lèvres.

- Rends-la moi !

- C'est encore une de tes inventions ? Je veux voir..., dit-elle en ouvrant précautionneusement l'écrin.

- NON !

C'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

- C'est une...

- Une bague de fiançaille, déclara son petit ami, déçu. Je voulais te poser la question...en bonne et due forme, mais comme tu vois, je...

Le visage de la journaliste devînt pivoine, et, sans avoir le moins du monde besoin de réfléchir, elle souffla sa réponse.

- Oui.

Le génie écarquilla les yeux et se releva prestement.

- Oui ?

Elle lui sourit.

- Oui !

- Oui !

Ils se sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et cette fois, ce fût Mégamind, qui, le premier, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser très tendre et passionné qui annonçait bien le bonheur à venir.


End file.
